


Falling Sideways

by Shinri29



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Rey Skywalker, don't know if this deserves an E rating but to be on the safe side, rey and ben are cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinri29/pseuds/Shinri29
Summary: The argument devolved, as it always did between them, along the usual refrain."I am older!""But I was conceived sooner," Rey countered smugly, waggling her eyebrows with a shit-eating grin.An exaggerated vomiting sound met this pronouncement.  "I did not need to imagine Uncle Luke having sex.""No one said you had to."Ben and Rey are cousins born on the same day, and have been inseparable ever since, including attending the new Jedi Academy together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fanfiction, and the first piece of writing I've shared with the internet in about ten years so I am operating on the assumption that its garbage. In the interest of sharpening my writing and English skills (despite being a native speaker of English, I don't speak it in my daily life), I have a few fics in the works of indeterminate completion. So I forced myself to write something short.
> 
> This silly thing was inspired by real life. My daughter was born a week late and my brother's son was born a week early, so they ended up being born hours apart. However, since they were born in different continents, my nephew has an earlier calendar birth. I'm not going to think too hard what it says about me that I was inspired to write a Reylo cousins fic based on that.
> 
> Also, I have never read Bloodline, or any other background novel, comic etc. So please forgive any mistakes or misappropriation of terms, people or places. Hopefully nothing is too strange.

The argument devolved, as it always did between them, along the usual refrain.

" _I_ am older!"

"But I was conceived sooner," Rey countered smugly, waggling her eyebrows with a shit-eating grin.

An exaggerated vomiting sound met this pronouncement. "I did _not_ need to imagine Uncle Luke having sex."

"No one said you had to."

Along with four others, Ben and Rey counted amongst the oldest of the Padawans at her father's reinstated Jedi Academy. In an apparent sign of the approach of their Knight trials, Dad (or Master Skywalker as she should more appropriately name him, Rey amended) had assigned them their first off world missions. Ben, along with their fellow Padawan Kaydel Connix, was to accompany Master Tionne to the Galactic Senate. Rey, on the other hand, was joining a mission to meet a collector of Force artifacts. Given the collector's possible ties to the Hutt Cartel, Rey was likely to spend a great deal of this mission waiting at the ship, but this likelihood did not seem to abate Ben's envy in the slightest. Ever patient, her father explained mildly that despite Ben's typical sullenness, he was far more adept at diplomacy than Rey and this would be an opportunity to hone those skills. This assurance did nothing to stopper Ben's insistence that Rey was too young for such a dangerous mission, and they continued bickering on their way to their preferred terrace of the great Ziggurat which housed the Jedi Academy.

While Ben obviously resented Rey being given the more interesting assignment, for her part, Rey had found her own thoughts slightly... _perturbed_ by the knowledge of who would be accompanying Ben on his own mission.

"Hey, Ben?"

"Yeah?"

The setting sun cast orange hues on Ben's white tunic and tanned, muscled forearms. The humid climate of Yavin IV ensured that any duration out-of-doors would leave them with a sheen of sweat, and both had removed their outer Padawan robes in favor of bare sleeved inner tunics. Although the heat had fallen to a more pleasant, balmy temperature, Rey told herself that her shiver was due to the cold, and not Ben's defined shoulders.

Ben didn't bother to glance over at her query, occupied with levitating pebbles, a half eaten jogan fruit and Rey's water canteen into a gravity-defying tower that Rey hoped wouldn't end with water wetting any part of her. This suited Rey perfectly fine. It was easier to give voice to the thought tumbling on her tongue.

"Have you ever," she began, voice squeaking slightly with nerves, "done it before?"

"Done what? Thought about Uncle Luke having sex?" Ben deadpanned.

Indignant, Rey used the Force and her hand to smack him in the shoulder. " _Please_ , stop using "sex" and "Dad" in the same sentence."

Ben smirked. "The answer is no, at least until you brought it up."

To avoid another act of violence, generally frowned upon for a would be Jedi Knight, Rey counted twenty in an attempt to gain her equilibrium. With a deliberate exhale, she returned to her original thought. "I meant kissing." Wishing to avoid a repeat of the previous exchange, seeing as her cousin could be stubborn in his desire to irritate her, she amended hastily, "Have _you_ ever kissed anyone."

The tips of Ben's ears turned a telling shade of red. The usual broadcaster of Ben's embarrassment, his unusually large (but charming) ears, were often hidden beneath Ben's artfully tousled curls, but Rey could always notice them despite his efforts. "No, I haven't. Never felt the need" he mumbled without meeting Rey's eyes.

An odd feeling settled in Rey's stomach, and she released a breath suddenly, tension leaving her shoulders. "Good," the words were out before she could stop them, and now she felt her own cheeks heating at Ben's raised eyebrows. "I haven't either," she confessed hurriedly in response to the unasked question, "but I thought you might have, because of what the girls were talking about at the mess."

"What did they say? I mean, who do you mean?" Ben's words came in a rush.

Taken aback, Rey replied a touch suspiciously, "It was just Kaydel and some of the other girls. You must know she likes you. I didn't hear much," _though not for the lack of trying_ , she thought privately. She arched a brow at Ben's pale expression. "She made it sound like something was going on between you."

"I didn't do anything!" Ben protested quickly. "She flirts with me sometimes, but I've never encouraged it. And the other day she asked to see my lightsaber. I assumed she wanted to spar."

Rey made herself shrug, although she was more than a little irked at Kaydel's boldness and Ben's naivety. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, Ben," she told him haughtily. "If you want to kiss her, you should go ahead."

Ben's expression was bewilderment. "But I don't want to kiss her."

"Well then, good. Perhaps you should tell her that," was her prim response.

There was a pregnant silence between them, and Rey shifted uncomfortably under Ben's considering gaze, head cocked to the side as he studied her like a particularly challenging holocron or saber form. "Are you...jealous?"

"Of course not!" Rey sputtered hotly, but inwardly her mind was spinning at the notion. _Could Ben be right?_

Between the cousins, Rey always threw herself headfirst into any new adventure, while Ben was the cautious one, considering each angle carefully before taking a course of action. Aunt Leia was fond of telling them that while Rey was wiggling and ready to crawl by six months, Ben had enjoyed sitting with his toys well past the normal age for crawling, until one day he had simply decided to stand. Most of their childhood scrapes had been of Rey's instigation--stealing the Millennium Falcon on their 11th birthday when they celebrated together at Ben's childhood home in Chandrila, the adults too far in their cups to keep track of their wayward children sneaking to the hanger or igniting their grandfather's lightsaber, which sat in a case in her parents' bedroom, during a visit from Ben when they were 9. And yet, here she sat, timid and caught in uncharacteristic shyness beneath Ben's intense, sable eyes.

"Would you like to?" Ben regarded her steadily, expression unchanging, but for a faint pinkness coloring his cheeks and ears. "With me?"

Rey's throat was very dry. "Would I like to what?" Her stomach was churning, that strange feeling coiling in her belly. In a nervous gesture, she bit her lower lip, and watched, as though entranced, Ben's eyes drifting to catch the movement.

His voice was very low, sending a thrill through her spine and down between her thighs. "Perhaps I'll show you."

Ben crossed the distance between them in a moment, still regarding her with that intent look. She could only stare back with what was surely a dumb look of astonishment, or worse, infatuation, as Ben lifted a large hand to cup her chin in a gentle gesture. His face was very close, warm breath smelling of jogan fruit and tea before Rey's eyes were fluttering shut to the press of plush lips against hers.

_Ben has nice lips_ , was the brilliant thought her frazzled mind conjured in that moment, before Rey lost herself to the feel of soft lips opening, Ben's tongue running against the seam of her lips, then eagerly into her mouth.

A low moan escaped her mouth as Ben's lips shifted against hers, a bit sloppily and very enthusiastically, tongues twining in an odd collision that was part dance and part battle, and which made her thighs clench and her arms wind tightly around Ben's shoulders.

At fifteen Ben was absurdly tall, surpassing her Dad and closing in on Uncle Han, so Rey pushed herself to tiptoes to press her body against his in search of some elusive pleasure.

Soon standing grew intolerable for the closeness they craved, and Rey drew Ben downward by the hand to a kneeling position, then swung her leg over his side to sit on his lap, before returning her lips to his.

They resumed kissing with the ardour of the oxygen deprived with a ventilator, but with a slightly different tenor. The longer they kissed, the more skillful they seemed to become, akin to practicing saberforms, Rey thought with satisfaction, as Ben detached from her mouth to run his lips down her neck. She shivered as his teeth nipped at the skin there, then laved at the spot with his tongue as if in apology. 

The languid pleasure was building to a feverish pitch as they consumed one another. Rey allowed a helpless whimper of " _Ben_ ," at the feel of his hard chest and muscled thighs pressing against her sensitive nipples and spread thighs, which felt aching and wet.

Following her instincts, Rey ground down in search of relief for that aching feeling, and was surprised to feel something hard and thick perfectly positioned to slot against her core.

Ben gave a strangled cry just as she was testing this notion in earnest, fiery tendrils building between her legs with each sweet rub, which she knew intuitively would end in a conflagration. Wishing to continue but concerned Ben did not enjoy it as much as she, she gasped back conscientiously, "What is it?"

Ben's dark eyes were shuttered, expression strained and his lips swollen and pink and pouty. "Rey, if you keep doing that I'm gonna, I'm gonna..." Bright red flushed his cheeks, but Rey dawned with comprehension.

"Oh! Is that your..." Shamelessly making out and rubbing one out on her own cousin's cock, and Rey was blushing to have to actually say the word. Still, she was the daughter of Luke Skywalker, Jedi and savior of the Republic, surely she could be braver than that. At last she whispered timidly, " _cock_."

A low moan left those pretty pink lips. " _Kriff_ , yes. And I'm going to come if you keep moving."

There was a dark thrill as Rey took in Ben's words and glossy eyes. Did she do this to him? Setting her hips to a deliberate pace, Rey leaned forward to suck one Ben's delectable earlobes between her teeth. "I _want_ you to come, Ben."

With a sound that was half laugh and half groan, Ben's hands were grasping her hips with the strength Rey had often resented and envied in their numerous spars, lifting her as if she were a mere youngling, before snapping his hips against hers. Now it was Rey's turn to gasp at the feel of him throbbing and solid against her center. However, the position was imperfect, and Rey made a growl of frustration as she felt that powerful something slip from her grasp. 

Ben chuckled lowly beneath her, swollen lips pressed into a smirk. Rey was torn between wanting bite or kiss the look off him. She settled for pressing her teeth into the bared skin of his collarbone, and leveraging the motion to bring his clothed erection against her mound. " _Please_ , Ben."

Taking the hint, Ben resumed his efforts in the new position, and Rey felt pleasure build once more heady and unstoppable.

The previous summer Rey had ventured to the until then unexplored region between her thighs for the first time, not in spite of any sense of shame or desire for the forbidden. If she thought back deeply, it _may_ have been after a particularly unfruitful meditation had mysteriously led her thoughts again and again to Ben's shirtless torso, witnessed that same morning after she had barged into his chambers mid-changing. Those curious explorations conducted under moonlight with her shields up felt like lighthearted fun, akin to when she and the other Padawans had been allowed a bit of wine during the Memorial Day of the Galactic War or flying the Falcon, compared to the white hot feeling coursing through her veins.

"Ben Ben Ben--" Rey was vaguely aware of her own voice chanting, pleasure coming to a head and then she was falling into an abyss, buffeted on all sides by euphoria, relief, affection, passion dark and sibilant, pleasure such she had never experienced before. The feelings were too intense--could it be?--yes, there was sweet Ben, her Ben, his Force signature so intwined with her own there was no telling what was Rey and what was Ben. As it should be.

Of less euphoric revelations, Rey became aware of a clinging wetness in her basics, which extended, she feared, to her leggings. Still high from her climax, only a sliver of embarrassment colored the shared pleasure of their still entwined Force signatures. She did not need to see the damp spot on his trousers to know that Ben was in a similar state.

"Rey..." Ben trailed off, as if the enormity of what passed between them required words, but he had no idea how verbalize it.

Rey decided to cut off his agonizing in a more pleasing fashion. She caught his swollen lips in a bruising kiss, one Ben as only to happy to reciprocate, and they lost themselves for a moment in one another. Pulling away with an audible gasp from Ben, Rey regarded him with satisfaction.

"Next time we're doing this in a bed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Part II! I soooo wanted this to be the end. But after writing ten pages, I realized that a natural break was needed to let these characters (for what they are, lol) breathe. This has been finished for the last couple days, but I gave myself 24 hours to see if I would be inspired to finish it. But last night my internet was down at home, so I couldn't post. Turns out my baby likely unplugged the router.
> 
> For now, I am imagining a total of three chapters. This world probably has the potential to be continued into a long-term fic, but honestly I was reluctant to do any of the world building necessary to pull off a Jedi Academy AU. Like, what would the Jedi being doing at the Senate that wouldn't be considered interference or inappropriate politicking? What do Jedi students do all day? Who is Rey's mom? lol
> 
> Also, this chapter contains much more underage explicit content, so read at your own risk.

Ben definitely wasn't avoiding Rey.

At least, it was not that he did not want to see her, or continue any of the new ... __developments ... in their relationship.

As if his penis would ever forgive him for that.

He just had not considered how difficult it would be to meet Uncle Luke's eyes, or maintain any kind of shield over his raging emotions (or boners for that matter), when he now knew what Rey's mouth tasted like. In the privacy of his bedroom, the memory of her scorching, drenched core against his cock was titillating enough to have him coming in seconds, while bemoaning that he had only experienced it through the layers of their clothing. Such thoughts consumed him while he kneeled before his Uncle, Rey's father. Never before had he required a distinction between the two.

He was so _fucked_.

In an academy full of Force-sensitive adolescents Ben supposed that his Uncle must have become accustomed to the unpleasant feedback of the hormone-fueled emotions of his students over the years. It made mastery of proper shields an absolute necessity before students went through puberty, _for everyone's sake_. Normally, Ben was a natural in practical Force abilities, with only Rey rivaling his speed in learning, and strength in the Force.

And yet, that morning, his brain was mired in a fog of blissful, carnal stupidity. In morning meditation his mind wandered to Rey's parted lips, in his fantasy on her knees while his cock disappeared into her hot mouth. A perilous thought to his dignity in normal circumstances, (the robes were loose, but not loose enough to hide a full-on erection), but nearly fatal when his concentration was compromised. It was only the slightest slip of his shields, but apparently sufficient to broadcast the nature of his thoughts to those in his vicinity.

Ben supposed he should consider himself lucky that only two other students were present that morning, and of all the students to be present, it was Davin, an older, kind human boy not prone to gossip, and Nuryith, a female Bothan who was stoic and often kept to herself.

Unfortunately, his vicinity also included Uncle Luke.

Which was how he found himself enduring the most awkward talk of his fifteen years.

Absolute. Unmitigated. Horror.

It was impossible to undo the obvious direction of his earlier thoughts, but Ben could only hope that the object of his desire was unknown.

The wait for Uncle Luke to find his words, was a study in agony. Uncle Luke spent what felt like an eternity scrubbing his neatly trimmed, silvering beard, while fiddling with the ties to his navy blue Jedi robes. There were several instances when his Uncle opened his mouth with a look of fatherly determination, only to deflate a moment later. It would seem this conversation was equally painful for the both of them. In small mercies, his boner had peaceably subsided under the decidedly unsexy change of circumstances.

Ben was pondering the fastest method of bringing about the sweet release of death, when Uncle Luke finally stumbled upon the appropriate wisdom.

"Look, Kid," his Uncle began in a gruff tone which adequately conveyed his discomfort. "I was your age once, although you may find it hard to believe...

"Everything is a mess, you can't control your body or your emotions. Sometimes you can't help having _thoughts_ , or _err_ , fantasies that don't mean any harm. And on top that, kid, you're a force sensitive, which makes it even harder for you."

" _Please_ stop talking, Uncle Luke." The words were out before Ben has had time to fully visualize Uncle Luke having thoughts or fantasies. _Anything_ to end the mutual horror underway. "I-I, I'm not ignorant or anything."

Luke cast a skeptical brow, but Ben thought he mostly seemed relieved to not have to continue. "From watching holoporn?"

Although he had believed himself to sufficiently humiliated at that point, Ben still managed to flush, the heat he could feel radiating particularly around his ears. "Mom gave me a book when I was thirteen. It was informative." _And yes I did watch holoporn, but that's none of your business_.

At last Luke patted his shoulder in a fatherly matter, seemingly pleased at Leia's involvement. "In that case, all I will say is, work on your shields Ben, and maybe work out some of your energy in your private time when others aren't there to become collateral damage." Then _winked_.

Having reached new levels of mortification, Ben could only nod grimly, as he watched his Uncle saunter away. It was not for another twenty minutes that he could drag himself from his horrified stupor to make one significant realization--his Uncle clearly did not see who inspired his thoughts, or he would not have been so blasé on the matter.

In the aftermath of his talk with Uncle Luke, which forever after would be dubbed "The Incident" in Ben's mind, he found his mind roiling in a mix of confused emotions where Rey was concerned. Lust in the form of inconvenient boners, Ben decided to take head on, in the privacy of his bedroom, or the shared showers after form practice before others entered, or in a secluded hallway after staring too long at Rey's shapely bottom when she retrieved a holocron from a shelf in the library. Granted, not all of these locales were well-thought-out, and the pace by which he was going through Jedi robes was raising the suspicions of the laundry processing droid. Less easily dealt with, was the belated sense of guilt and shame for wanting his cousin. What would his mother think? Or Uncle Luke?

The Skywalkers were infamous for family drama, but surely this would be a bomb going off in the family.

The thought of their reaction was too terrible to contemplate, and surely Rey would not wish to live in secret from their family forever?

It seemed easier to have some space between them while Ben muddled through the agony his thoughts had become. Although Rey seemed disappointed to not find him alone in the past few days, she was also simultaneously occupied with preparing for her upcoming mission, and Ben scarcely saw her anyway.

On the day before her departure, Ben was purportedly working on a holocron out of doors because the weather was unusually mild, which had the added benefit of avoiding Rey. By the second hour however his work had mostly devolved into idling by force lifting his holocron as high as he could. The motions were conducted on autopilot at this point, moving up in down at a rhythmic pace, and he pondered instead whether to seek out Rey before she left. Rey had been particularly beautiful this morning, in a long navy tunic and form fitting black leggings requisitioned for her mission, obviously excited at both her new attire and chance to act as a Jedi for the first time. The sight of her bright smile and tight, sexy outfit (at least compared to the usual Padawan robes) required him to jerk off again to thoughts of her imagined breasts.

"Nice use of the Force, Solo."

Startled, Ben released the holocron, biting out a curse as he just barely managed to prevent it from crashing against the ground. The familiar, cocky voice brought a stirring of unease, only confirmed when he looked up at the smirking, handsome face of Poe Dameron.

Poe Dameron was everything that Ben could never be. Handsome, charming, a cocky pilot that was Han Solo come again, and unsurprisingly, a favorite of his mother, Leia. Where Ben stuttered in awkwardness or uttered brusque statements, Poe always had a quick wit and cutting jokes that always seemed to make others laugh instead of sneer. Often thrown together as children since Dameron's parents were close to his own, Ben felt perpetually in the shadow of the older boy, to be compared and found lacking.

As if that wasn't enough reason to dislike him, when they were twelve years old, Rey had developed a huge, embarrassing crush on Poe, and even when she got over him, still seemed to harbor a mysterious affection for the man.

"Dameron," he managed to grit, forcing a strained smile to his lips.

"Did you eat a bad jogan fruit? You look kind of ill."

Ben stood abruptly, wiping stray grass from his robes to stand as straight as possible so his head just surpassed Dameron's own. The pilot was a few years older, and Ben knew he would likely be even taller when he was the same age. The thought brought him a great deal of satisfaction.

Dameron cocked his head nonchalantly, a lazy grin overtaking his features. "I ran in to your old man the other day. Said he'd be competing in The Gauntlet, in a couple months."

"Oh yeah, that's coming up," Ben replied warily.

Han Solo was a sore subject under the best of circumstances--his father never seemed to know how to deal with a sensitive, brooding Force sensitive child, but the one thing they always bonded over was flying. His father had tendered the invitation to his upcoming race to an eager Rey and Ben a month ago, and after a protracted negotiation Rey had just managed to convince Uncle Luke to allow them to attend ( _But the nepotism!_ ). Somehow Dameron bringing the subject up sent a shiver of foreboding through Ben's spine.

At Dameron's next words, that fear seemed justified. "There is a chance I'll be seeing you there, since your old man invited me to tag along if I can get downtime. Even let me look under the hood of the A-wing interceptor he'll be piloting." Dameron made a whistle of appreciation, that irritating grin in place. "Made some pretty sweet modifications."

Just kriffing great. The idea of Poe Dameron interrupting their rare outing together left a sour taste in his mouth. Well, he was used to Han disappointing him.

Just as he was pondering a polite reply, Ben was saved from answering by a delighted call of "Poe!"

A navy and chestnut blur came barreling forward to tackle Dameron into a fierce embrace. "You are here!"

Dameron took his time before releasing Rey from his embrace, grinning down at her cheerful face. "Ready for tomorrow?"

Already reeling from Dameron's earlier revelation, something ugly and fierce twisted his stomach at the sight of his Rey still held loosely in Dameron's arms. _Mine_. It took all his effort to tame the sudden desire to remove him from Rey, physically or with the Force. Such an impulse could only have arisen from the Dark Side, and Ben struggled momentarily to keep himself in check.

As if sensing his roiling emotions through the Force, Rey removed herself discreetly from Dameron's loose hug, turning to give Ben an oddly intimate smile. Not turning away from Ben's gaze, she answered Dameron. "As ready as I will ever be."

Even lulled by Rey's comforting presence in the Force, Ben found himself blurting out with classic diplomacy, "What do you have to do with it?"

Rey's look was definitely pointed now. _What are you doing?_ her eyes seemed to demand.

Although there was amusement in Dameron's eyes as he followed their silent exchange, he answered easily. "I'll be piloting tomorrow's mission, as a favor to Leia. I'm on leave for a few days, but the company is more than enough incentive to give up sunny beaches and bottomless cocktails." After the last, he flashed Rey an over-the-top flirtatious wink.

To his irritation, Rey blushed at the implication. "Well I hope you know that I am expecting you to convince Master Kam to let me copilot!"

Dameron chuckled at her spunk. "I'll see what I can do, sunshine."

Rey's answering smile was practically glowing. The beast within Ben grumbled discontentedly. "I'm counting on it!"

"Well I should get going to see Master Skywalker. I'll probably see you at the mess later." With a final wink, Dameron sauntered off to Rey's bright goodbye. Ben remained in sullen silence, merely giving a nod.

As soon as the man was out of sight, Rey rounded on him. "What was that all about Ben? I know you don't like Poe very much, but you were being appalling rude! What did Poe do to set you off like that?"

Ben glared back. "Dameron is insufferable and arrogant. And a ridiculous flirt." The words rushed out quickly fueled by his earlier rage, and an uncomfortable dose of petulance. Attempting to keep his tone more neutral, Ben continued, "He should treat you in a more dignified manner. You aren't twelve anymore. It's inappropriate."

Rey blinked a few times in astonishment. "Of all the ridiculous--is this because you're jealous? Of Poe, of all people?" Then all at once, Rey seemed to lose her outrage. In fact, a smile was peaking at the edges of her lips.

A bit apprehensive at this turn of events, Ben regarded Rey hesitantly. "Maybe a little." More than a little. Enough to want to remove Dameron bodily, perhaps not all in one piece.

Rey was definitely smiling now. "Well I can hardly blame you for doing the same thing I did," she said in a teasing tone. "But don't you know Poe has a boyfriend? He isn't, and has never been interested in me."

This was surprising, and definitely good news. But there was an obvious question left by that statement. "What about you? You don't have feelings for him?"

"I do not." There was no subterfuge in Rey's steady gaze, but she seemed troubled nonetheless. "Ben, you've been avoiding me for the past week, and now you are asking about my feelings. I thought I made it very clear how much I want you."

As they spoke, Rey had slowly approached him or perhaps their bodies had gradually gravitated toward one another, in remembrance of the intimacy they shared. Rey brought a tentative hand forward to grasp his. It felt small and calloused within his own. His traitorous brain wondered fleetingly how it would feel wrapped around his dick. Especially with the way Rey was looking at him, mere inches between their bodies, her warm breath and heartbeat wordless indicators of her feelings.

"Rey," he whispered, bringing a finger to rub against her parted, lower lip.

Her pink tongue darted out to catch his finger, and following his instinct, Ben pushed the finger into her mouth.

And Rey held his gaze as she sucked.

A low whimper escaped his lips. Blood was rushing southward, tenting his robes.

"Ben." Rey's breathy voice was the only warning before a small hand was cupping his erection.

"Oh _Kriff_."

The fabric of Jedi robes was a thick, sturdy cotton, perfectly suitable for sparring and meditation, but it was not the perfect medium for one to grasp a clothed dick. He could sense Rey struggling to jerk him, her frustration warring with nervousness. At last she murmured into his ear hotly, "Can I touch you Ben? Directly." Then she pulled back, regarding him flushed cheeks. "You can touch me too, if you want."

_Fuck_. As if he wouldn't kill to touch her. As if he hadn't spent the last week fapping constantly to thoughts of her, imagining what she would feel like stretched around his cock.

"Yes, please touch me, Rey. I want to touch you too." That sounded needy, but fuck if Ben cared at this time.

Rey seemed primed to pull his dick out then and there, but a modicum of his common sense and propriety was returning. They were out in the open, mere meters from the Praxeum proper. A locale less likely to have witnesses, physically or through the Force, was an absolute necessity if he wished to avoid a repeat of the Incident.

Taking Rey by the hand, he led them away from the Temple to a secluded grove less used by other students due to the tiring incline to get there.

Rey was flushed and lovely when he led her a shaded patch of grass, laying his outer Jedi robe upon the ground to provide some cushioning.

"Come here," he whispered, pulling Rey upon his lap. They had tried this position last time, and Rey seemed to enjoy being on top, straddling his hips and slotting her mouth to his in an enthusiastic kiss.

Kissing Rey was as natural as breathing. She made little mewling sounds of pleasure as he licked into her mouth that were adorable and made his heart clench, and then she would growl and take control of the kiss, biting his lower lip and chasing his tongue with hers. Like last time, however, kissing was soon not enough to satisfy them.

"Ben, please, can I see you now?" She panted into his ear, her fingers clawing at the ties to the loose trousers.

"Yes please," he managed to grit, and then Rey was touching him, a small hand grasping his balls while the other ran up the smooth, sensitive skin.

Lost in a pleasurable haze of _Rey touching his dick_ , he barely heard Rey's gasp, her softly spoken murmur of " _Ben_ , how will you even fit inside me?"

Rey's hazel eyes were limpid pools of forest moss green cast in shadow, pink lips parted in apprehension and wonder. Her little hands were gliding over the ruddy skin of his dick, slick from leaking precum. Embarrassment flared a moment at how close to coming he was only seconds held within her grasp, when her words absorbed fully into his muddled brain.

"Rey," he groaned, his dick twitching as if already inside her. Ben struggled to focus on the intent behind Rey's words, on the very worries that plagued him the last few days. "Rey, we can't have sex. You _know_ we can't."

Perhaps piqued at being denied, Rey gave his dick a deliberate pump, circling the length, but pulling her hand away just before she could brush the sensitive head.

"Rey, _please_ ," he whimpered, knowing his words were quite contrary to his previous but unable to care.

Rey made a low chuckle, but did not move to touch him. "Of course we can't have sex right _now_ , Ben. I said we would do it in a bed, and I meant it."

"That's not what I meant--" The breathily spoken words, a half-hearted protest at best, were cut off when Rey lowered her face toward his cock.

Surely she wasn't planning to...?

Rey's breath was a sweet torture fanning over the twitching, wet head of his cock. Ben couldn't quite help his hips from bucking forward, to close the distance to her lips, only for Rey to pull her head away. Still hovering above him, Rey met his gaze steadily, with a surprisingly serious look on her face. "I want to taste you, Ben, more than anything. But I won't touch you if this isn't what you want, if you are going to regret this later."

"Rey," his voice cracked on the syllable, an overwhelming emotion welling through his being. "I want you so badly, in every way possible. I want to bury myself in you, in any part of you you let me. You are already buried in my heart. But I'm _scared_. Scared what of our parents will do. Scared you won't choose me."

"Oh, _Ben_." Rey was reaching forward to wipe the tear he hadn't felt tracking down his cheek. Her eyes were also suspiciously wet. "My love. I will _always_ choose you. No matter what."

And then she was kissing him, with a fierceness beyond anything they had exhibited previously. His cock, having deflated from the slightly unsexy outpouring of emotions, quickly revived under the onslaught of her wet tongue moving slickly against his, and her damp leggings pressed against him. The black fabric of her leggings was smoother than their Padawan robes, but just outside of comfortable for his overstimulated dick. Rey, seeming to divine his thoughts, detached from his mouth to shimmy out of the black material, standing at a half crouch as if eager to return her core to his. Beneath the leggings, Rey wore standard basics of pale blue, but a noticeably damp spot extended from her mound to along the crotch. Before Rey could shift to pull the offending garment away, Ben stopped her with his hand over hers.

Throat bobbing thickly, he croaked, "May I?"

A slight blush colored Rey's tanned cheeks, but she nodded jerkily, letting her own hands fall away.

Ben's hands, never particularly graceful or agile outside of holding his lightsaber or calligraphy brush, trembled as they brushed the smooth skin of her navel. Before giving into the arousal coiling in his gut, and ripping the basics from her body as part of him longed to do, Ben dragged his fingers over the sodden fabric. Rey released a whimper as he traced the damp spot where he thought her clit would be. The thought drove him mad, breaking the reverent moment, and soon he was tugging the basics away with all his pent up desire until she was bare before him.

Delicate, furled lips, a fuzz of trimmed brown hair dripping with clear fluid. So much fluid, it was dripping down her thighs. Rey seemed to squirm as the moment lengthened, rubbing her thighs together and her bottom clenching with discomfort. She was...incredible.

"I thought there would be more hair," he blurted out.

A flash of embarrassment brushed his mind through the Force, and Ben cursed his foot-in-mouth. A memory not of his making entered his mind: long legs outstretched, the beat of water hitting his backside, as a razor painstakingly removed brown curls until only pink flesh was left.

"You shaved...for me?"

"I thought, well, I heard that partners like it better, so right after _before_ , I shaved it off...It's already started growing back, though." Rey's cheeks were burning through her stumbled explanation, but Ben was touched by her effort, and suddenly guilty at the week spent without her.

Then his mouth moved with a smoothness he could never usually manage with other people. "Then let's not let your efforts go to waste."

In a swift movement, Ben caught Rey about the waist, lifting her in a firm grasp as he simultaneously swung his body downward so that her thighs hovered just above his face, knees upon his outer robe on either side of his head. If he used a bit of the Force to supplement the pull on his abdomen, only Rey would know. As he gazed up at her pink lips, considering the best way to delve in, Rey gave a sudden shriek in protest.

"Ben! Let me go! I wanted to have you first."

Ben couldn't help a snort of laughter from escaping at the sight of her furious expression from above her parted thighs. Even with this new element in their relationship, some things never change.

"What do you suggest, sweetheart?" he drawled, nonetheless keeping a tight grip on her thighs. The endearment, often used by his father to call his mother, sometimes snarkily and always affectionately, rolled off his tongue with ease.

Recognizing the implicit challenge of that statement, Rey raised her eyebrows haughtily. "We do it at the same time. If you can handle it."

Any blood not already concentrated in his dick, was flushing his face again. He had seen that holoporn enough times. "Right. So, see who can make the other cum first?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Ben regretted them. Rey's eyes lit up, as delighted with the challenge as she had been at the prospect of copiloting her first mission. It would be a miracle if he lasted thirty seconds once her lips were wrapped around his cock.

"You are going down, Solo," Rey called over her shoulder, having swiveled so her still clothed back was towards him, before hunkering down.

Finding the ideal fit was slightly awkward--Ben was much taller than Rey, but given their physiology there was little choice but to have Rey's hips aligned with Ben's face, and Rey make the best of it.

"More like _you_ are going down," Ben muttered lowly, as he took in Rey's musky scent and furled labia.

Ben had seen a diagram of a human vulva before, at least in the safety of the detailed holobook his mother had given him two years ago, _Sexual Reproduction, Health and Pleasure for Humans and Humanoids_ , with the promise to answer any and all questions on the subjects contained. Although Ben could barely make eye contact with his mother after receiving it, let alone ask questions regarding the uncomfortable information it contained, he was nonetheless grateful for its detailed diagram of female external organs, and the two thirds of the Part III, on Pleasure, which was dedicated solely to achieving female orgasm. In theory, he knew that he should stimulate her clitoris, sometimes hidden under a thin hood of skin at the apex of her vulva, and concurrently press against an inner patch of nerves within her.

It was quite different, however, being faced with the real thing, especially, when the real thing belonged to _Rey_ , and not some nameless, faceless body.

As his hands were occupied with helping to hold Rey's weight, he was unfortunately unable to spread her lips to see her intimately nor could he insert his fingers within her, so Ben supposed he would just have to wing it and use her sounds and emotions conveyed through the Force to discover what brought her pleasure.

A long lick along her slit, and Ben's mouth exploded with her essence, a bit strange, but soon found himself delving in for more, coating his tongue with as much of her arousal as he could.

Simultaneously, he became aware of Rey grasping the base of his cock, guiding the head between her lips, her tongue at first tentatively circling the sensitive head, before pressing down flat and suctioning.

" _Kriff_." He hadn't anticipated on the difficulty in concentrating on getting her off while Rey was taking his cock as deeply into mouth as possible at the disadvantaged position, her lips forming a suction around his girth.

Rey let his cock go with an audible pop, to call back cheerfully, "Is there a problem Ben? Perhaps you were distracted by something?"

Feeling petty, Ben used one of his hands occupied with supporting Rey to tickle her rib lightly, to her squawk of displeasure, then pressed his face into her cunt.

Ben laved his tongue over the patch of skin before her entrance, and at Rey's whimpers around his cock, focused his attention in tight circles around the nub he found there. An answering slick coated his face, and Ben was quick to chase it, thrusting his tongue into the taut muscles of her hole, even as Rey bobbed on his cock at a faster rate. Her entrance was very tight, providing a pulsing wet resistance to the intrusion of his tongue, and Ben's thoughts helpfully provided the visual of his cock attempting to push inside her. _Kriff_. Ben felt himself release a bit of precum into Rey's mouth.

With a white hot heat building in him with every stroke of Rey's enthusiastic tongue, Ben knew he wouldn't be able to keep from coming much longer.

Although Rey was grinding her mound against his chin as his tongue curled inside her, Ben decided more direct stimulation would be necessary to push her over the edge. Ben leveraged her waist to shift her backward, allowing his nose to nudge her entrance and his lips to suction the nub he assumed was her clitoris. At the pressure and flicking of his tongue against her clit, Rey bucked against his face, her grip on his cock loosening slightly as she released a choked scream and gush of fluid into his mouth. Ben sucked her down greedily, the taste of her so intoxicating he felt his own cum shoot inside Rey's warm mouth.

And again Ben felt the influx of sharp emotions melding with his own, reminiscent of a week ago. Rey unfolded in his mind like a lothcat stretching in the sun, her pleasure and satisfaction as evident as if they were his own. Their mixed passion and heightened senses had Ben coming longer than he ever had before.

At last they collapsed in a mess of tangled limbs and sweaty bodies. Ben swatted Rey's shapely bottom until she twisted around in search of revenge, crawling forward to take Ben's lower lip in a solid bite.

He squiggled from her grasp by pinching her nipple through the loosely tied tunic, and soon their fighting morphed into another round of kissing and heavy breathing.

Rey was grinning down at him, a disheveled half naked mess of loose hair and swollen lips. She had never looked more beautiful.

Force he loved her.

He opened his mouth--to tell her that, to suggest they get dressed, to say they would always be together--

"I won, you know."

For a moment Rey's eyes widened with outrage. She had always been a sore loser (not that Ben was much better, he could admit privately), and her instincts were likely demanding a replay. However, to his surprise, Rey tipped back her head letting out a pealing laughter that set a flock of whisper birds flapping indignantly into the sky. "I guess I'll just have to practice my technique."

While Ben was still distracted by the promise of those words, Rey stood abruptly, reaching for her leggings and basics. Wrinkling her nose adorably at the sodden mess of her basics, Rey shimmied into her leggings without, and stuffed the ruined pair into her tunic pocket. The sight of her mound outlined perfectly by the tight fabric would be burned eternally into his retina. "Ben I have to run before Master Kam strings me up by my feet."

Unhearing whatever Rey was saying, Ben begged, "Please tell me you are going to find a new pair of basics before running around Poe or anyone."

Rey rolled her eyes as if he was displaying the histrionics of a five year old. "I told you Poe has a boyfriend."

"Not the point, Rey."

"No one would even notice but you."

Ben gritted his teeth. "I doubt that very much." The very idea of Poe Kriffing Dameron, boyfriend or not, settling on Rey his lecherous gaze had his blood boiling. _She's mine_ , the sibilant voice hissed from within.

Rey threw up her hands in exasperation. "Fine, I will mom." But there was a glimmer of tears welling her eyes, and Rey turned tail to rush away.

Panic settled in, his irritation (and jealousy) forgotten in the face of Rey leaving. Stumbling forward as he clumsily tucked his spent dick into his robes, outer robe forgotten on the forest ground, Ben chased after Rey into the blazing sun.

Although she only had truly a few seconds head start, Ben drew Rey into his arms tightly, murmuring unintelligible apologies into her tumbled locks. "I'm so sorry Rey. I shouldn't have said that."

Rey turned in his arms slowly, an embarrassed flush and red rimmed eyes twisting his heart. She didn't let go of his hands as she kept her gaze focused on her scuffed boots. "I didn't like you telling me what to do. I'm sorry for overreacting." She bit her lip. "Is it really that bad?"

Ben hesitated before replying. "A little, but your tunic is long enough to cover anything. I was just jealous that anyone would see you. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course," came her quiet reply. "I have to get going Ben. Tomorrow is an early departure."

"Right." Despite the words of reconciliation, Ben felt something heavy settle in his heart. "I guess I won't see you for a few days."

Rey gave a sad smile. "You have your mission coming up too. I guess it will be a week." Neither mentioned that they would see each at dinner. Being in the same space while surrounded by their friends and masters was a meal just out of reach to a chained man.

"Stay safe."

Hazel eyes crinkled. "I'll do my best. With my luck I won't leave the ship once. Try not to trip or do something embarrassing in front of a lot of important people."

"You _had_ to jinx me." Honestly, Ben was afraid of doing any number of humiliating acts on his upcoming mission, without Rey there to distract onlookers with her artless manners and nonchalance for protocol during important events. Although both had grown up in the spotlight, as the son of the Leia Organa, Ben had always felt less lenience for his sullen temperament and perpetual foot-in-mouth syndrome.

"When in doubt, think, what would Rey do?"

"Run away or get in a fight?"

Rey rolled her eyes. "You get in one fist fight at a galactic function and suddenly you are considered violent and not befitting of a Skywalker or Jedi."

"You punched the son of the Ambassador from Chiss, who was being honored at that event. You nearly caused a diplomatic crisis," Ben felt the need to point out.

"He was a bully!"

Ben sniggered. "A Jedi would have chosen a peaceful solution."

Rey glared at him. "Laugh it up Solo."

They walked hand in hand back to the Jedi Praxeum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, very melodramatic. lol
> 
> You asked for bed porn and I gave you teenage angst! I'm sorry! It just sort of happened.
> 
> Since Rey and Ben are very young is this fic, I believe that any relationship between them is mired in self-doubt and mistakes. Being cousins obviously adds a dimension of conflict that would occur at any age.
> 
> Also, although I love Poe/Ben friendships in fanfic, I feel like canon Ben and Poe are set up as foils to one another, and given Poe's closeness to Leia and similarities to Han, Ben would resent and envy him too much to be more than polite rivals. Throw a brother/sister close dynamic of Rey/Poe into the mix, and Ben's a mess of teenage feelings. Even though Poe is pretty much just a nice guy.
> 
> Anyway, I'll stop myself here. Let me know if you enjoyed :)


End file.
